


La valeur d'un Dresseur

by AllenKune



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Français | French, Insults, M/M, Romance, Rumors
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Sa force était comme une flamme argenté, brillant même dans les pires tempêtes. Morty était attrister de voir qu'il semblait être le seul a connaitre la véritable valeur du spécialiste du type vol.
Relationships: Hayato | Falkner/Matsuba | Morty
Kudos: 1





	La valeur d'un Dresseur

Morty était un champion et dresseur pokémon respecté. Il venait d'une grande famille de dresseur et spiritualiste, ses compétences ne laissaient aucun doute de ses capacités et personne n'oser même attaquer le blond quand il pouvait prédire votre mort et même selon les rumeurs la provoquer.

Falkner était encore débutant, connaissant ses pokémons et leurs limites mais les débuts pouvaient être difficiles. Son père lui avait apprit les bases, et il lui restait encore du chemin à faire mais Morty savais que le jeune homme restait un adversaire redoutable. Son équipe avait endurait sans mal plusieurs orages, et un dresseur mal préparait ne recevait qu'une défaite amers.

Pourtant, des rumeurs avaient commencé à circulé sur son sujet. Falkner semblait les ignoraient, mais Morty pouvait voir les poings de l'autre homme se serrait à chaque mention que sa position n'était peut être dut qu'à son père. Son père avait été un grand champion, avec un grand talent dans les combats pokémons mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec celui de son fils pour son expertise.

Trop de personnes semblaient ne pas voir ses talents, le comparant éternellement à un homme qui avait pourtant commencé un jour lui aussi plus hésitant, plus maladroit dans ses combats. Et maintenant certain affirmé qu'il avait dut gagner sa place juste à cause de sang, ignorant tout des heures d'entrainement qu'il avait enduré pour pouvoir devenir champion.

Morty passait sa main dans les cheveux aussi bleus que le ciel d'été, vantant son dernier combat et victoire. Si personne ne voulait voir les talents de Falkner, le blond ne manquerait pas de mettre en avant chaque preuve que le spécialiste du type vol avait sa place en tant que champion. Et peut être que les rumeurs se tairont d'elle-même en voyant la flamme éternelle de talent qui brillait dans l'âme de Falkner.


End file.
